


FEELS LIKE SUMMER

by prettylittledarkstar



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, F/M, Nsfw content, Rey has a crush, Reylo - Freeform, Smut I suppose, all aboard the rey pain train of teen angst, both are of consenting age, kylo ren is That Hot Teacher, not forbidden love but it’s definitely disapproved of, prof!ren and student!rey, rey has contracted Kylo Fever, shy rey, there is a definite size difference, touch me teach, ‘yes sir’
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittledarkstar/pseuds/prettylittledarkstar
Summary: After so many years of a same-age total immersion, Rey has found that she likes the male specimen when they come in the 'older' category.  Long live little girls with a big appetite.





	1. ONE DAYDREAMER

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hello-im-a-reylo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hello-im-a-reylo).



> this was written for @hello-im-a-reylo on tumblr because she’s such a doll and so super sweet and positive. i liked writing this. thanks for sharing what you like so i could make something you’d enjoy! <3 
> 
> here’s some (two) of the songs i listened to while writing this:  
> Prom Song Gone Wrong (Teenage Wasteland)- LDR  
> Daddy Issues-LDR ft Aaron Lacrate

_“Rey.”_

 

_A soft whisper against her skin, a shiver down her spine. The room was hot. The lines of reality blurred together with her disbelief. He was here, and ravishing her._

 

_“Rey,” he groaned into the nape of her neck. They were a tangled mess of limbs and she sat in his lap, legs spread over him in the sexiest way. Well, she thought it was sexy. He must’ve thought so too because he wasn’t complaining. He peppered her throat with kisses before she felt his teeth graze over a sensitive spot of skin, nipping and marking her as his._

 

 _Oh._ Oh _._

 

_Of all the things she wanted, this stood at the top of her list. She wrapped her fingers into that luscious dark hair, blushing when the pressure of a tug elicited another deep, rumbling groan from within his chest. He had pushed his hands up her skirt and had found the waistband of her panties, his long fingers ghosting over her skin and making her quiver._

 

 _A little whine fell from her lips in desperation and she rocked against him. She wanted him—no, she needed him. It almost was embarrassing, the reactive way in which she moved when he so much as looked at her; but that didn't stop her from pursuing what she absolutely_ needed _. He continued working that magic mouth all over her shoulders and her jaw and everywhere in between. It drove her mad, just as he drove her wild and just as she drove him up the wall. Electricity sparked between them in_

 

_Her name echoed through the room when he mumbled it again, this time with more conviction. That was strange. Normally he had some tone of filth, but not this odd irritation. Sometimes he was rough, but she was on top tonight._

 

_“Rey.”_

 

_When he said her name she wanted to melt, and melt she did. Right into his—_

 

“Rey.”

 

Rey snapped up, eyes darting around at the class that stared at her, confirming that she should most definitely _not_ be fantasizing about her student teacher. He stood mere feet in front of her, the only thing separating them the podium he idled behind. Cheeks flaming, she sucked in her bottom lip and looked down, grinding her hips into the seat and trying to shake the fantasy away as if others could see her thoughts. She mumbled a “sorry” and swallowed, haphazardly shading a corner of her paper to make it appear as if she were taking notes. Silence saturated the air and Rey felt hot pricks of nervous sweat beading at her forehead as the embarrassment of getting caught sunk deeper into her. When she saw that not one person had ceased staring at her, she sunk into her seat even further, hoping to hide behind her hair and go unnoticed for the rest of the class.

 

“Rey.” That baritone poked into her subconscious and she glanced up again, hating that she was in the hot seat. “Will you answer the question please?”

 

 _Jesus_. “I’m sorry. Can you repeat the question?”

 

“Your answer to the problem on the board?” Yet another thing she had neglected to notice. She looked at the projection on the screen and then took a quick look at her paper just to confirm. Nothing but doodles of flowers and a sketch of two kissing lips. She heard Finn snort from across the room. _God, have mercy_.

 

“I-uh, I don’t—“

 

“Talk to me after class.”

 

Rey blushed furiously, noting that if people weren’t staring before, they all were now. Even Professor Dameron noticed her. How did she always manage to do this? For three out of the eight weeks she would be there for the summer engineering program for incoming freshman, she had ogled this poor man. Studying his every move, she became fixated with his pretty eyes, his pouty lips, his built figure. On days when they weren’t in the lab toying with a new complex structure they sat in the auditorium, all twenty of the students in this teeny tiny class, and Rey grew lovesick for the student teacher known as Kylo Ren. She knew his story; he was trying to earn hours to gain credit in order to qualify for a degree in education, so he was spending precious months out of his summer to obtain them. And for all those hours she had swooned over him, goosebumps raising on her arms when he so much as brushed his fingers against hers when handing out papers or helping her with a lab. It wasn’t even his looks, really—though the looks helped; it was the quiet intellect, the restrained passion that he hid. There was a beast beneath his endearing button-up shirts and perfectly mussed up hair. It gave her a rush just thinking about it.

 

And Rey would bring it out. If her bashful tendencies around him would let her, that is.

 

She sat for another excruciating forty-five minutes, trying desperately to pay attention as she agonized over what sort of punishment awaited her. Professor Ren was a little unpredictable, as she came to find during the few weeks she had already spent with him. A bent antenna on a little droid in the final stage of a lab bothered him little; it was the smaller, less evident things that seemed to irk him the most.

 

Like her not paying attention, for instance.

 

Would he kick her out? She couldn’t handle that. She was barely scraping by to afford this class, having to work double shifts at one job just to pay off her loans and working another on the weekends to just to afford housing. Kicked out of the youth hostel for misconduct (which unfortunately Rey had been a victim of, not an instigator), she had no other place to go. Her friend Finn had a tiny apartment that he shared with a roommate who wouldn't let her stay as a temporary plus one, so the university truly was the only thing she had, and it did not come free. Yet now it could be lost. All of her hard work would be ruined by her overactive imagination.

 

“…dismissed for the day. Remember to bring back that assignment.”

 

As Professor Ren ended another marathon day of science, Rey's stomach churned. Her guts felt like they would betray her at any moment and leave her as nothing more than a vomiting eighteen-year-old who couldn't handle the simple task of paying attention in class.

 

With a few over the shoulder glances from other students and a wink from Finn (who knew of her treacherous crush and teased her for it), the auditorium cleared quickly as people chatted about what to grab for dinner or how to finish the equation they had been given.

 

"I'll speak to her," she heard him say to Prof Dameron, who nodded and grabbed his bag before jogging out of the auditorium, most likely to outrun his students and grab a place at the local sushi spot. But Rey had little means to worry about that.

 

Alone?

 

With...

 

 _God_. Rey could practically see the waves of utter nerve rolling off of her trembling frame, her entire body quivering with the dreadful anticipation of what was to come. When she made her shaky approach he was sitting at his temporary desk, going through last-minute details on his laptop.

 

He noticed her and looked up, closing his computer and leaning back in his chair. As he crossed his arms over his broad chest, an image of her crawling over the desk and into his lap flashed to the forefront of her mind and she had to chew her lip to keep herself from letting out a tiny squeak.

 

"You wanted to see me, sir?" she asked timidly. _I want you to see all of me_ , she thought, and then scolded herself. What the hell was wrong with her? Never before had a man consumed her thoughts like he had.

 

“You’ve been…distracted during class recently. Is there something going on that you want to talk about? I don’t bite,” he said, plump lips quirking up into a sexy smirk.

 

 _I wish you would_ , she thought, cheeks heating up at the thought of her earlier daydream, and how he had pressed his imaginary teeth into her skin, biting, sucking—

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“What?” she asked, shaking her head slightly.

 

“I just didn’t hear what you said,” he explained, “You wish what?”

 

 _Shit_ , she yelled, alarm bells sounding in her skull, _Did I really just say that out loud?_

 

“Yes, you did.”

 

Her cheeks burned scarlet and she nervously rocked on the balls of her feet, making sure to look anywhere but at him. Surely she would pay now. Hitting on a teacher wasn’t the worst thing she’d ever done, but it could certainly get her into trouble. After a moment of Rey’s complete and utter mortification, he sighed at her, rubbing his temples before glancing back up.

 

“Rey,” he said, breathing out slowly. A tingle unfurled between her thighs when he spoke her name like that. “Forget about tonight’s assignment and just go home and sleep, alright? You seem tired.”

 

“But, Mr—“

 

“Nope. Just consider it a ‘thank you for never once failing to complete an assignment’ gift. The work really isn’t critical to anything we’ll be doing in the next few days.”

 

 _That’s not the problem_ , she thought, not knowing whether to laugh or cry.

 

 


	2. TWO'S COMPANY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What...the...hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, i was shocked at the response that i received for the first chapter! thank you to everyone who left a comment or kudos - it means the earth and the sun and the moon to me. i love youuu
> 
> (sorry for any mistakes, this hasn't been edited. :/ )

_But I heart you, and I wanna be your girl. I heart you, so come back and rock my world._

 

Dread. Exhaustion. Dread and exhaustion.

 

Those two words repeated themselves over and over in Rey's head as she took orders behind a counter and moved with the fluidity of a rusty robot. How—and why—did people feel the need to order coffee at ten o'clock at night? It absolutely baffled her. Didn't they have bar hopping to do and frat rooms to occupy? It was a _Friday_ , after all. Nevertheless, Rey took the work in stride, reminding herself many times that she was doing this for her future, doing this for herself—which was something she rarely indulged in. And though dozing at a cash register took up time that she could use to catch up on the work she’d wet-dreamed her way through, she liked working at the lively little place. It gave her a sense of belonging; the frequent-flyers were nice, the pay was generous, and of course—free coffee.

 

“I thought I told you to go home,” said a deep voice opposite the counter. She didn't bother looking to see who it was, for she knew her boss anywhere. A few hours prior he had told her to call it quits, but no one would switch places with her and the orders kept pouring in, so she decided that working extra would give her some money to put towards saving up for an actual apartment somewhere.

 

“You’re not my father,” she replied bluntly, and then realized her mistake a moment too late. When Rey glanced up from the screen of the register to smirk at Luke, she found none other than the man of all her waking hours, out of his usual button up and khakis and instead sporting jeans and a tee shirt. A man who was most definitely _not_ the graying, old-sweater-wearing, grandpa-esque man that was her boss.

 

Her stomach dropped to the earth’s smoldering core, as did the beginnings of a smirk. In an attempt to soothe her overreactive mind, she supposed the live piano and chatter of the relaxed cafe could have contributed to the distortion of two such voices. (Doubtful.)

 

 _Kylo Ren, why must I embarrass myself in front of you so frequently?_ she asked herself, eyes wide and cheeks rosy.

 

"Oh, Pr–I'm so sorry," she stammered, already feeling a blush creeping up her neck when she saw his amusement. She tried not to notice the way his biceps bulged against his sleeves, she really did. But they were there, and she had eyes, and when he spoke next she heard nothing of it. Seeing him dressed so casually was almost like seeing an entirely different person. And he looked damn good, she decided. Good enough for her to space out for the gazillionth time that day and dream about him holding her down, watching those muscles ripple beneath his skin as he pinned her against the wall and claimed her as his, teasing the soft flesh of her neck, pushing his fingers into her mouth—

 

"What can I get for you?" Autopilot worked best, she decided.

 

"Rey."

 

There was a smirk playing on his lips that she prayed she wasn’t imagining.

 

 _God can’t save me now_.

 

Rey fidgeted with the ties of her apron, chewing on her lip as she stared up at him stupidly, truly like a deer caught in headlights.

 

Gentle accusation laced his tone and he crossed his arms over his chest before he leaned back and inspected her. She trembled under his gaze, melting like candle wax to a flame. Taking a quick glance behind him to be sure there weren’t any other customers waiting, Rey shifted and dug the balls of her feet into the floor, _praying_ that Luke come and force her to leave. That, or something dramatic, like a giant meteor crashing and leaving a giant crater where she stood. Yes, that would be ideal.

 

Were the other customers watching them? The fluttering bird that was her heart flapped its wings anxiously, waiting for some admonition or accusation of sorts. But it never came. Instead, to her absolute disbelief, he reached over the counter and wrapped a hand around her wrist, pulling it away from its fidgety motions and releasing it.

 

When he next spoke, it came out as a gentle entreaty, like he was speaking to a frightened animal.

 

"What d'you say we have a little talk?"

 

"R-Right now?" she stuttered. To her utter dismay, he nodded. One more glance behind his sickeningly broad shoulders told her that no one was in line and no one would be in line for quite some time.

 

 _Hell on earth, that’s what this will be_ , Rey thought to herself as she motioned for him to follow her to the back. She itched her palms, tugged at her apron, scratched her neck.

 

Nervous. Itchy. And turned on.

 

The sticky heat of summer hit her like a wall as she nervously padded out the kitchen door and into the area behind the shop with a very tall, very handsome man trailing her. The little bird thudded in her chest as she guided him to the light of an alleyway lamp. Would this be where he told her to fuck off? To quit hitting on her teachers and find someone her own age to obsess over?

 

When they reached the spot just beyond the dumpsters and a little closer to the livelihood of the front of the cafe, he grabbed her shoulders and gently turned her around to face him. He dropped his hands to his sides, leaning in close to her face. She gulped at the proximity. His breath fanned over her rosy cheeks and she could see the flecks of golden brown within his smoldering eyes.

 

“Tell me what’s going on." The sincerity in his voice and the creases in his forehead told her that he truly was worried for her. She doubted he had looked at her profile—or any of his students' profiles, for that matter—but perhaps she was wrong. Maybe her ugly home life did it for him, or maybe it was the ‘unwanted foreigner child’ status that made him pity her. Maybe it was just the fact that she jumped every time he talked to her. Either way, she wanted none of his pity. She wasn’t any of those things anymore. She knew she was smart and she knew she was kind, and she was making a life for herself, by herself. Living the American dream and all. And to top it all off, she was hopelessly infatuated with _him_. A minor setback. Okay, a major one.

 

When she opened her mouth to tell him some fabricated story, she saw that he was looking down at her so attentively, with so much concern in his eyes, that she knew she couldn’t lie to him. But if not lying, how the hell was she going to tell him the truth? _Hi, I’m almost ten years younger than you and instead of paying attention in your class I dream about you fucking me over a table with your fingers in my mouth._ It sounded like the plot of a porno. Not happening. But what she couldn’t say she supposed she could do.

 

Now or never. Her stomach twisted itself into knots upon knots until she felt like she would explode from nerves. Her hands shook, her chest rose and fell in quick beats. And then, as if in a dream, she leaned up on her tiptoes and placed a tiny little peck on the side of his mouth. It was soft and warm and better than what she had imagined, and he jolted back in shock before she could really relish the feeling. She jumped back a little too, startled by her sudden burst of courage. When he stared at her with wide eyes, she looked away, no longer any bit brave.

 

“That’s what’s going on,” she whispered to the ground.

 

 _God_ definitely _can’t save me now._

 

Silence. A bitter cold silence sat heavily between them and she felt its chill despite it still being summer. Rey stole a glance up at the pretty man to find him watching her with an unreadable expression. She bit her lip as her cheeks heated up.

 

Great. She had fucked up. She had fucked everything up, and either he would report her for being a total creep or she would be forced to walk into that room every weekday for the next five weeks and suffer from complete embarrassment. She would absolutely die, and spend the rest of her life in self-inflicted solitary confinement, alone, sad, and Kylo-less. She would—

 

...she....

 

But she wouldn't. Next thing Rey knew she found herself up against the wall of the cafe with a hot mouth smushed against her own hot mouth. Was this—Was she—Was _he_ —

 

Rey couldn't form a coherent thought as Kylo Ren himself, the one and the only, hoisted her up by her thighs and balanced her against the wall, planting sweltering kisses on her jaw, her neck, her throat.

 

A soft mewl worked itself from her throat, a noise she barely knew she was capable of, but in the presence of such pleasure, who could blame her? His hands, those big, powerful freaking hands, worked circles into her upper thighs, pushing up underneath the fabric of her skirt, and she feared that if he continued she would come on the spot.

 

And this was not a dream. _Not_ a dream, not a false alarm. Mentally, she was ascending the astral plane. Physically, she was reactive like elemental lithium. Begging to lose that electron, high energy, wanting to be touched. And now she was comparing a sexual experience to chemistry. Wonderfully nerdy and awkward. But even more awkward than that:

 

She felt completely unsexy in her work uniform—the grey, knee-length cargo skirt and her tan polo, complete with her white, coffee-stained keds and miraculously spotless white ankle-socks. Unsexy down to her ponytail with the same damn handmade scrunchie she had been wearing since the eighth grade. And her underwear, _God_ , her unicorn underwear. She was still able to fit in the largest size children's underwear that the local Walmart had to offer, so she could save money that way to help her pay for food. But at what price? The price of utter humiliation, apparently.

 

 _Way to go, Rey. The one time you actually get his attention you look absolutely ridiculous_ , she scolded herself.

 

“Little girl, you’ve got to stop speaking your mind,” he hummed against her skin, amused, “You look adorable.”

 

 _Adorable_ wasn’t what she was hoping for, but it would work. In fact, it might have been a little better than what she wanted. Yes, she would be adorable. She _was_ adorable.

 

And she really did have to stop speaking her mind.

 

They were a mess of tongue and skin and hair-in-the-mouth and she had her arms draped over his neck and when he called her ‘little girl’ something twisted inside of her chest, something foreign and instinctual, and normally she would blanch at the words and kick the wrong-sayer in the shins, but the way they rolled off his tongue so affectionately gave her the urge to giggle in his arms and be his little girl.

 

She pulled back and rested her head against the wall, chest swelling with gasps of lust.

 

“You really think so?” she asked through swollen lips, eyes searching his face. She felt less anxious around him now that his tongue had been in her mouth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s so damn unrealistic, i know. but as per usual, you ask and i will deliver. sorry if it freaking sucks. i am trash. (for reylo.) 
> 
> but insecurities aside, i really hoped that you enjoyed part two, especially hello-im-a-reylo, whom this is for! much love to this awesome being.
> 
> tell me what you thought? 
> 
> xx anya


End file.
